track freinds
by relina-is-me
Summary: jess and her freinds become gundam pilots and go on a few missions along the way warring there is pixie sticks involved
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Jess is another gundam pilot. She is with the g-boys and they are at one of Quatre's estates just hanging out. When Jess gets up and goes to pack her track bag and go out for a while. She doesn't tell the g-boys where she is going or even that she is going. She climbs out the window and gets onto the vine trellis that's by her window and climbs down, gets on her motorcycle and drives off. No one noticed until two hours later when it was time for lunch, Duo went to find Jess but didn't find her anywhere in the house. He went to tell the others and they weren't to please that she supposedly ran away for some reason. They went to go find her and two hours later they came back and saw her track bag in front of the door "isn't that Jess's track bag?" Quatre asked. "Yes and she's here somewhere" they began searching the house and Duo popped his head into her room and saw that she was there. "hey guys I found her" duo called and the others came "what was all the yelling about?" jess asked. "Oh nothing really." Wu fei answered. Jess got up and walked over to him and knocked Wu fei to the ground "don't ever say that in front of me or next time you won't be so lucky." She walked off. "That's not good sapphire took over" "she can't get far she doesn't have her keys." Just then they heard the revving of an engine and ran to the door. "oh yeah she can't get very far that's why she hot-wired my car" Trowa said. ' How was I supposed to know Jess could hot-wire a car?" "She is your girlfriend duo." Hero broke into a smile then left to go get her laptop computer " she thought about this she left the tracer in the drive way." "is there anyway we can reach her to find out where she is going?" " Yes there's a screen in your car right" duo said. "Yes" heero walked into the hanger and turned on the screen and Jess's face appeared 'what's the matter Heero mad that I left the tracer in the driveway?" jess teased. "no just wondering where your headed" "to a friends" "what friend?" "Kori Pope" "thanks" "don't try to look it up in the phone book she doesn't live in Japan anymore" "then where does she live?" "in Stafford" the screen went blank and Heero walked back out " I found her" he got onto the Internet using Jess's laptop and found kori's address. "Who's up for a trip to America?" heero asked. Everyone volunteered and went to go pack their bags. 


	2. freinds meet

Chapter 1  
  
Jess paid for a ticket to Warrington airport and got on the plane that was leaving in thirty minutes. Ten minutes before the plane was scheduled to leave a group of five men got on the plane and sat down three rows behind her, the plane finally took off and when the little light went off Jess decided to call kori "hello" "hi is kori there?" "Speaking" "guess who?" "Jessica is that you?" " Yes" "it's been a while so what's up?" "Im on a plane I'm coming to see you" "kool so when will you be arriving?" " Tomorrow at noon" "okay I'll see you there which airport?" "Warrington" "okay" "bye" "bye" jess hung up the phone and Duo threw a paper airplane at her it said: Were on the plane too She replied Duh I saw you get on I'm not blind you know She sent it back How did you know it was us?? How many groups of men get on a plane at the same time and there seats just happen to be right next to each other? Oh She got up now tired of playing the airplane game "why are you following me?" because you stole my car" "I understand you Trowa but the hole group of you didn't have to come and I bet hero did his homework and did an online search for kori didn't you?" "Hm" "your so predictable all of you" she got up and went back to her seat. When the plane landed jess got off and went to find kori. The g-boys followed jess around, jess found kori and they both screamed. " Jess it's been a long time" "yes it has" " did you knows there are five cute boys following you?" "Yes one of them is my brother, another one is my boyfriend and some of the people I hang out with they follow me every where I go" "I know but still" " come on lets get you bag and go" the two girls walked off. "Yup just my track bag" "of coarse we're going to have to race some time soon" "goodie a real challenge" they left the airport and got into kori's convertible "do they need a ride?" "No they figure something out" " okay are you ready to rock and roll?" "You know it" Kori sped out of the parking lot and started driving to her house "you hungry?" "Yes" "I am too" "yeah mc Donald's my fav." "It's all greasy" "just the way it should be" they got big Mac's and mountain dew and drove off to Kori's house. The g-boys followed close behind "they really do follow you every where don't they? Which one is your boyfriend?" "The one with the braid and my brother is the one with his nose stuck in my laptop" "why does he have your laptop?" "Because he doesn't feel like getting his out" "so who's the blonde one?" "Quatre" "Quatre winner?" "Yup" "this is so kool but wait that doesn't that make you a gundam pilot too?" "Yes but you can't tell anybody no one supposed to know" "I wont I promise" and they pulled into kori's driveway and waited for the g-boys to do the same. Jessica and Kori ate lunch while the guys looked around the house, her was a crash "oh no not again" jess said abandoning her lunch to see what was going on "duo Maxwell" Jess said "it wasn't my fault" "then who's was it?" "Sapphires" "Duo sapphire was down stairs eating lunch with kori and you know it" "who's sapphire?" "My alter ego" "oh" they finished putting back the books and left to go finish there lunch. "I should have brought Lori and Megan with me" "then why don't we get them?" "okay but what about the guys?" "they can't do much if there tied to chairs" "that's cruel" "we could lock them in the kitchen" "good idea." The g-boys came into the kitchen and sat down. Kori and jess got up and left the room "bye guys we'll see you tomorrow" "where are you going?" "To get Lori and Megan" "oh okay but you don't have to lock us in the kitchen" "I know just don't destroy any thing" "we wont" the girls turned and left. They got to the airport and paid for non-stop tickets to Japan and boarded the plane. Twenty hours later they touched down in Japan. "You know what trowa's car is still here" "kool" they got into trowa's car and drove to Lori's house. They knocked on the door and Lori answered. "hey Lori" "come on go pack a couple weeks worth of clothes" "why?" "Because were going to be staying at kori's that's why" "okay hold on" Lori came back ten minutes later with her track bag and the three of them got into Trowa's car and they drove off. "Megan here we come" they pulled into Megan's drive way and knocked on her door. Megan answered " heero, duo, Relina what are you doing here?" "Go pack your bag because were going to be staying at kori's for a while" "okay." Megan came back with her track bag and they got back into trowa's car and drove back to the airport. Twenty hours later they pulled back into kori's driveway 


	3. at the track

Chapter 2  
  
The four girls walked inside "guy's we're back" jess called. As the guy's stuck there heads out of the kitchen "Relina you didn't tell me they were here" "Relina's not here" "it's not that there our nicknames I'm Relina Kori's Duo Lori 's Heero and Megan's Trowa" "I feel left out" Quatre said "I think we should use our real names" "awwww no fun but okay" the four girls walked away. "Why would anyone want their nickname to be Relina?" "Who knows" "Jessica why are the g-boy's here?" "Because I tried to run off but they keep following me." "Can we use our nicknames when there not around please" "I guess" "so relina why do they keep following you around?" "Well Duo's my boyfriend and Heero's my twin brother" "you found your twin" "yes" "so who wants to race?" they decided to race. "Should we ask the g-boys if they want come too?" "You can" "where's the closest track?" "Around the corner" the were walking down the hall and came to the kitchen "do any of you want to come to the track with us?" "I don't gamble" "not a hose track you bakka, the school's running track" "okay" duo piped in walking over to jess and wrapped his arms around her. The others volunteered just to get out of the house. "So how are we going to do this?" "Mauck meet" the other three cried. "do they know what that is?" "They should that's all me and Lori ever talk about" "okay" "yo guys keep up" "you know they can't" "I know but it's fun" "just be careful heero's still got his gun on him" "don't you have yours?" "Yes but that's not the point. Heero will shoot anything if it threatens him" "okay since when did you start carrying a gun?" "I've always carried one even to track meets" "that's why I felt so protected the g-boy were caught up to them by now and were gasping for breath "I think we should slow down to there pace" the four girls slowed down to let the guys walk. They reached the track and the girls started stretching "why aren't you stretching?" they asked the g-boys "because we came to watch" "whatever" the girls went to the starting line and started there two lap warm-up at a slow jog and finished at a fast run. "How are we going to do shot and discus?" "I have the key" "go Kori" "please no thanks" "everybody get down" jess said calmly brings out her gun and taking the safety. A shot was fired and jess shot her gun and something hit the ground behind them. "Jess you've been shot" "wouldn't be the first time" "I'm going to get the first aid kit" "no don't there might be others" "but your bleeding" "it doesn't matter" jess turned to the g-boys "so instead of standing there go see who it is" "help me up please" the other three helped her up and they left the track. they made it to Kori's house and stopped to rest Jess fell unconsisious and hit the pavement. The g-boys came "who ever it was left" duo bent over and picked up jess. "Josh don't leave me" "what happened to Josh?" "he was killed by oz" "then they'll pay" "they already have" the three girls and the four g-boys went inside to check on jess. "I'll go get my first aid kit" kori came back into the room and carefully extracted the bullet and bandaged it up. "Josh don't go please don't leave me here alone' 'don't ever say that in front of me again' 'die oz scum" "how long is this going to last?" "I don't know" the g-boys left the room. "Jessica snap out of it" jess snapped up from her sleeping position and started walking around like there was no problem. Duo walked in "jesses are you alright?" "Must go to nanami I have research to do." "no you don't "Duo said picking her up and taking her over to the couch 'your staying there." "Must destroy oz for what they did to my family" "oz is destroyed" "no it's not there are bases everywhere" "kori go get Heero" kori got up and ran to Heero and they came back into the room. "What's wrong?" "She keeps saying there are bases everywhere and she keep's mentioning Owen and she won't sit down" "Owen was her stalker right?" "Yes" "I at'ta kill him" "too late he's already dead jess killed him for killing josh" "go relina" jess snapped out of the world she was in "relina's not here rember" "jess are you okay?" "Yes sorry" "you should really sit down you know" "why?" "Because of your injury" "what injury?" "You got shot don't you rember?" "Oh yeah" jess sat down on the couch. "Are you sure your okay?" "Yes why?" "Because when you were unconsis you kept saying things" "oh" "kori did you know your house was bugged?" Quatre asked entering the room. "No" "well it is" Quatre handed kori a mini mic. "They really are every where" the g-boys left the room because they herd heero's laptop go off. "Jess we have a mission."Kori and Lori help jess over to where the guys were and jess sat down. "What is it?" "Read" jess read the mission. "Are your friends up for something like this?" "Yes" "are you willing to train them?" "Yes what about everybody else?" they agreed and heero sent a reply of 'mission accepted' "I'll go tell them" jess limped out of the room and told the other three." I don't know any other info then what I told you" jess said. "Okay now who's up for the mall?" "Do you have crutches?" "Yes" "then count me in" me too" "me three" kori got the crutches and the four girls got into kori's car and drove off to the spotsi mall. Kori found a spot and parked. "Where to first?" "I need to go to sears for tools" "okay" they walked into sears and jess got what she needed and they left the store. they wandered around the mall for three hours before desiding to go back to kori's. When they got back they meet five very angry pilots at the front door. "We went shopping" jess said starting to giggle. "I don't see what's so funny" "of course you wouldn't you're a guy to us right now everything's funny to us" "why" "because we had had about five giant pixie stick each" "any left?" "No" the girls got out of the car each carrying at least ten bags each. "That looks like some serious shopping" "ha you must be kidding" "this serious please" "this is light shopping for us" "very light" the girls walked the to the house "jess what's in that bag?" "You'll see later tonight" "you promise" "promise" they played monopoly and Lori won because everyone else ran out of money. There was a knock at the door "who is it?" "It's Quatre" kori opened the door. "Jess could we talk?" "Sure" jess got up and followed Quatre into the kitchen "so what's up?" "Nothing really" "Wu fei you lucky I don't kill you." "Heero's testing the others" "then he's going to be in pain." "Why?" "Because kori doesn't take these things lightly." Heero walked in "ow your friends hurt" "told you" jess said walking back out. 


	4. chapter 3 the test

Chapter 3  
  
"Can you believe him?" "Who?" "Your brother he came in here and tried to tie us to chairs." "Well from the way he walked in you really gave it to him didn't you." "Yes" "it was only a test they're going to be giving them to make sure your paying attention to what's going on around you." "So back to the game?" "No I'm hungry and body else?" "yes" "a little" "yup" the four girls walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry to hit you so hard Heero" "yes were sorry for ganging up on you" they walked over to the fridge and warmed up the Chinese food they got and sat down at the table and ate. Duo was turning a slight shade of blue from holding back his laughter "jess is your boyfriend alright?" "Yes he's just trying to hold back his laughter because you beat up Heero" Duo started laughing and jess kicked him under the table and he stopped. After dinner jess went and got the bag "okay now I'll show you what's in here" she pulled out 9 bags of pixie sticks and gave one to everybody. The girls went to watch anime and the g-bays herd a sudden blast of sound they ran down the hall to see what happened. "Was that too loud?" "A little" "ha hand it over" kori handed jess two pixie sticks "your betting pixie sticks" "yup" jess handed kori back the two pixie sticks "what are you watching?" "Anime" the four girls shouted at once. "Hey look it's us" 'ha hand it over trowa" "hand what over?" "Not you Megan trowa" jess said. "Hey as anyone seen Duo?" "Ow that hurt" "what did you do?" "I sniffed it" "don't do that" the girls started laughing. "is everything a joke to you?" "At this point yes" "who want's to play a game?" "That's a good game but were to young to drink" "we could use pixie sticks" "good idea" "does everyone agree?" "Agree to what?" "You mean to tell me you never taught them the game" "no I don't have any anime and you can't play a game like this if you don't have anime" "that's true. Here's what you do every time you see yourself in the series you eat some pixie stick." "Okay" kori started up the series and halfway through jess was the only one with pixie sticks left. "I win" they stopped the series where it was "Jess could I have one?" "No you just got done with a whole bag these are mine" Duo grabbed one and ate it before jess could say a thing then kori then everybody else. It was a big game until duo fell over the couch and landed on Jess's legs. "Ow Duo get off" kori grabbed Duo and pushed him over the back of the couch. "Good one duo, Jess are you okay?" "Should be" "duo I should kill you" "drop it I'm fine, let him be" Jess said checking her leg for any more damage. "Anything broken?" "No" "come on" "where are you going?" "Away" "were taking you to the emergence room" "no your not because I'm fine!" jess said. "You don't know that" "yes I do it's my body in case you forgot that small detail." Jess started walking to the door and went out. She tripped in the driveway and threw down her crutches and sprinted away. "One of you three are going to have to go after her because we can't keep up" the three girls ran out the door and after their friend. Jess was passed out in the middle of the street and there were two people by her. Kori took one of them while Megan and Lori took the other one. "Koriget off it's Duo" "Duo who?" "Duo Maxwell" "guys it's okay it's the g-boys" Lori and Megan stopped beating up who ever it was it turned out to be Wu fei.they picked Jess up and carried her back to the house. "What happened to you two?" "The two pointed to the three girls "we thought they were oz." "Did you beat them up again?" jess asked. "Yes" "we got Wu fei for you" "thanks" "onna's" kori jumped up "kori sit down he's not used to being beat by a girl yet" "although he should be, Jess beat the heck out of him once" "go jess" "thanks but I shouldn't have" "what did he do" "he threatened my family" " big no no" "you never threaten our family's." jess was crying now" jess what's wrong?" "The only family I have left is heero" "jess were sorry" "figures" "what?" "The g-boy's left" "oh they always leave when I'm up set" "are you that hard on them?" "No they just never come near me when I'm like this" "oh" "let's do something" "what movie's are playing?" "I don't know do you want to go check?" "Sure" they went to the movies and decided to see XXX. After the movie they pulled back into kori's driveway and snuck inside and a light was turned on. "Turn the light off" "it wasn't us" "then were busted" "that's right" Wufei said. "What do you want?" " Oh nothing really just deciding if I should tell heero or not" jess walked over to him and kicked him and the girls went to there room. "And where have you four been?" heero asked the girls screamed "heero don't do that" "we were at the movies do you have a problem with that?" "No just wondering" "night" the four girls went into there room and went to bed. The next day around noon duo opened the door and hit Jess's head "ow" that woke the other three up. "What did you do that for?" "How was I supposed to know your head was there?" "What do you want?" "Did you know it is noon?" "No that means I missed my morning shows" "oh well there's still the toonnami block" "we'll be down in a minute" duo closed the door and went to tell the others. Thirty minutes later the came down and watched toonnami. Five hours later they called for pizza and ate it. "Jess could I talk to you?" duo asked "sure" jess got up and walked to where duo was. "duo are you alright? You don't look so good" " I'm fine" "so what's up?" "I ..I don't think it's working out between us" "your.." Jess started to cry the other three girls came running to jess all glaring at duo. Lori came behind him with a pair of scissors. "Guess what" Duo turned around to see Lori holding some of his braid. "like we said earlier you don't ever hurt our familes." 


	5. comforting a freind and track memories

Chapter 4 comforting a friend and track memories  
  
Lori handed Duo the piece of braid she cut off and went over to comfort Jess. "Jess he's not worth it" they started to calm Jess down a little. Heero walked in "what's wrong?" "Duo just broke up with Jess" "oh" "jess we got him for you, we did" "come on lets go" "go where?" "Track house" "okay the four girls walked to there room and packed there bags "kori I'll have you car brought over" "okay" they called a cab and left for the airport, got the tickets and boarded the plane. The plane took off and twenty hours later it landed in Japan. They re-hot-wired trowa's car and drove to the track house. "this place brings back so many memories. Rember the party's we had?" "After every track meet we won" "I still have a stain in the carpet for when you spilled your breakfast shake." "Do you really" "yes I never had the heart to clean it up" "that's a little scary" "rember this?" Jess said holding up a photo "that was after the first track meet we won isn't it?" "Yes and I have one for every meet we won." "I'm tired" "me too" "okay" the four went down a hall and jess unlocked four doors. "I never changed a thing" jess said. "Night" "night" "night" "night" the four girls went to sleep. The next morning they sat around and told stories until noon when the g-boys showed up "go away" jess said as she opened the door and tried to shut it but couldn't "fine come in but don't touch a thing" Jess walked off to tell the other's " what do you mean there here" "there here" "they better not be" Lori leaned her chair back "oh no there not" she said getting up from the table." what are you doing?" "Looking" "no your not" kori came out of the room "how dare you put those down" the guys set everything down except for Quatre who had a bottle of grease-lightning in his hand "and what do you think your doing" jess asked rounding on Quatre. "I'm cleaning this spot up" "no your not" the four girls shouted. "Okay I'll leave it be for now" jess ran into one of the rooms and closed the door and started to cry. "Where's Jess?" "She probably in one of the rooms" "your right I'll go check" kori said walking down the hall. "Jess you in here?" no response. Kori went into the other three rooms and Jess wasn't in them either. Kori went into the team room and found jess there. "How did you find me?" "You weren't in any of the other rooms and I didn't think you would be in the kitchen so I decided to check in here." " First Duo dumps me and now there here at our track house uninvited" " Jess snap out of it" "snap out of what?" "The stage your in" "oh it's just....." "It's just that you still love him don't you" "yes" "it'll be okay you can find someone else" "I know" "jess kori you better get out here" Megan called. The two girls ran out of the room to see what was going on. "What are you doing?" jess asked Quatre. "I'm cleaning the spot and dusting" "number one don't touch that spot or I'll kill you and number two you leave the dust alone" "no" "then I'm sorry for doing this" jess picked Quatre up and tied him to a chair "where are the others?" "Exploring the house" the four girls took off down the hallway and went into there rooms. "Heero yuy get your butt out of here right now" he didn't move. Jess walked over to him and dragged him out and tied him to a chair by Quatre. Wufei, trowa came next. "Where's duo?" "The team room" the four went back down the hall and dragged duo out and tied him to a chair by the others. "Why are you here?" "Dr j sent us." "Well I'm sending you back" "how?" "I'm going to rent a u-haul and drive you back to Quatre's that's how" "no you won't" "you wanna bet" jess left and came back 20 minutes later with a u-haul. "you were saying?" "You don't have the heart to do it you still love duo" "so what you obviously don't know me very well lets get them into the truck" they started to walk towards Quatre and heero's laptop went off. Jess walked over and read the e- mail "so heero who's Melissa?" "This is too good," "read it aloud" "no that's to crewel" jess handed the laptop to heero "you have over stayed your welcome now leave" jess said untying them. "You're making a big mistake" "the only mistake I've made is starting to hang out with you five" 


	6. at the coffee shop

Chapter 5 at the coffee shop  
  
"Girls I'll be right back I need to go get some things from Quatres real quick" jess said. Already heading out of the door. Jess got onto one of her motorcycles and drove off. Kori walked over to the door and closed to before the guys could leave. Jess got to quatre's went inside and programmed in the coordinates for the hanger she built and sent it. She got back on her bike and drove back to her house. "You can go now" jess said walking into the house. "jess wait" "why duo so you can crush me heart again?" "No " "well I'm not listening you can tell the other if they'll listen but I'm not" "it was a test" "what do you mean?" Megan asked. "It was a test to see how you would handle something like this and you passed" "what kind of twisted training is this?" "I don't care go away all of you" jess said locking herself in her room. "I think you better leave we'll all when she's calmed down" "a lot" "okay" the g-boys left. "Jess will you come out please" jess came out and walked into the living room and sat down with the others. "so what do you want to do?" "Lets play a game" "okay I'll get the tunes" "I'll get the snacks" "I'll get the game" "I'll get the drinks" once they got everything Lori started you the devil went down to Georgia and they began to play the game. One week later on the phone with quatre. "so where are we meeting?" "The coffee shop" "what time?" "Noon" "okay see you there" jess hung up the phone "are you sure about this?" "Yes I'll be fine" noon came and they meet at the coffee shop. Jess finished the pixie stick she was eating and threw away the wrapper. "Are you over you episode yet onna?" Wufei asked. Kori, Lori and Megan grabbed jess before she killed wufei. "Yes she is and you're not helping" jess handed jess some duct tape and Lori taped his mouth shut. "Do you know how long I've waited for someone to do that to him" duo said. "Ha" was all jess said. "Jess what's wrong?" "Nothing" "okay" "I can't take it anymore" Duo said "jess I'm sorry but it was part of the test I still love you" "that's why you called" "but I never called" "exactly" jess turned and sprinted off. "You" was all kori said before running after jess. "That was helpful" "at least she's talking to us" "that's an improvement" Duo walked over to wufei and ripped off the tape "what are you trying to say?" "I was trying to say nice one and that if you really love her you should go after her" "she could be anywhere by now" "them I guess you lost her again" duo put the tape back over wufei's mouth. "Jess will you stop running please" jess stopped running and kori joined her. "If your ever going to get completely over this you have got to go back" "I know" "Lori and Megan are still back there" "alright but if he brings it up again were leaving" "okay I promise" the two walked back. 'Sorry I over reacted" "It's fine" Quatre said giving her an encouraging smile. "How are things going?" "Not bad" "are you taking care of nanami?" jess nodded "if you want you can bring nanami back to the hanger" "thanks" "jess" "hm" "I'm sorry I should have called" "bye" "jess wait" jess turned around "why?" "Because I still love you" "well you have a funny way of showing it," "they told me not to call" "so you listened to them" Jess took off sprinting kori and mega went after her. " She was miserable, every time that phone rang she ran to get it hoping it was you but it never was you crushed her ten times more by not calling I just want you to know that" Lori said before turning and sprinting after the other three. Duo got up and started to walk around town. When the girls got home jess grabbed the pretals and turned on the stereo and stared to cry. Duo found a pay phone and called their house. "Hello" "hold on Duo" kori walked in and turned off the stereo "duo's calling" "I don't want to talk" "okay I'll tell him" "thanks" kori went back to the phone "she doesn't want to talk right now" kori hung up the phone and went back to the living room and found that jess wasn't there and that there was a note on the TV. 


	7. chapter 6 back at Quatre's

Chapter 6  
  
'I'm taking nanami back to Quatre's don't worry about me I'll be fine' "if you say so jess" there was a knock on the door kori answered it "hi duo" "hi is jess home' "no you just missed her she's taking nanami back to the hanger" "thanks" duo turned and got back into his car and drove off. "I'm sorry jess" kori whispered. "Quatre" a face appeared on her screen. "hey jess you bringing nanami back?" "yes if you don't mind" "not at all I'll go tell the others" "thanks" Quatre left the screen and went to tell the others. 


End file.
